gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sum Yung Gai
Sum Yung Gai is a Chinese restaurant on the corner of Inchon Avenue and Huntington Street in Cerveza Heights, Dukes, Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description Huang Lee's uncle Wu "Kenny" Lee does his business here, and the player's first missions from him are received here. The restaurant is unique for having a giant bowl sculpture on its roof with a body armor pickup inside it. The restaurant is a destination for Taxi Driver in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. The business name appears on some Pony vans. A sticker of the restaurant's logo was included with other stickers of Huang, Ling, the Burger Shot logo and the Rockstar Games logo if GTA Chinatown Wars was pre-ordered (Australia and New Zealand). Sum Yung Gai's building design is based off the real-life Chao Zhou Restaurant at 40-52 Main Street, in Flushing, Queens, which is most notable for its signature red bowl and chopstick sculpture on its roof; the restaurant is based in the first floor, while the second floor is occupied by a karaoke "KTV MONSTER" lounge (The "MEN STORE" sign on the building in-game is derivative of the "MONSTER" sign of the real-life karaoke lounge). Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Yu Jian * Pursuit Farce * Under the Gun * Payback * The Wheelman * Tricks of the Triad * Natural Burn Killer * Recruitment Drive Gallery SumYungGai-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Sum Yung Gai in GTA IV. Pony-GTA4-front.jpg|The restaurant's Pony in GTA IV. SumYungGai-GTACW-exterior.jpg|Sum Yung Gai in GTA Chinatown Wars. SumYungGaiNoodleVan-GTACW-papercraft.jpg|The "Sum Yung Gai Noodle Van", a papercraft rendition of the Dragon Wagon in GTA Chinatown Wars, clearly depicting the Sum Yung Gai name. ChaoZhouRestaurant-IRL.jpg|The real-life Chao Zhou Restaurant (left) circa November 2009, which the Sum Yung Gai building's design is evidently based off. billboard_sumyunggai_512x256.png|Sum Yung Gai billboard in GTA IV. SumYungGaiAd_GTACW.png|Sum Yung Gai billboard in GTA Chinatown Wars. SumYungGai3D_GTACW.jpg|Sum Yung Gai in GTA Chinatown Wars. Trivia *The name 'Sum Yung Gai' is believed to be a poorly translated Cantonese for 'Three Cup Chicken' (三Sam 杯Bui 雞Gai) which became 'Three Drink Chicken' (三Sam 飲Yum 雞Gai). The poor translation is likely done with intention so as to add a sense of humour for the particular emerging parody in order to make more sense. It could also be a reference to the Thai dish 'Tom Yum Gai'. *As its name implies, Sum Yung Gai is a phonym of 'Some Young Guy' or 'Some Young Gay'. *The chopsticks and bowl sculpture on the Chao Zhou Restaurant is considered smaller than the sculpture on the Sum Yung Gai. *If maneuvered correctly with a vehicle on the subway track, the player can get a car into the bowl without it falling out. *There is a Sum Yung Gai minigame on Rockstar Games Social Club called Peking Duck Hunt. *The Peking Duck Hunt mini-game is a reference to two things. The first is Peking Duck, a local delicacy of Beijing China in which a fattened duck is roasted, cut and sliced up, and usually eaten by rolling it in a flour pancake and smothered with spring onions and a sweetened sauce ala a burrito. The second is the game Duck Hunt, the original light gun game from Nintendo. *If you look carefully at the picture symbol, the picture-gram looks a lot like either a breast lactating milk or a penis ejaculating. This would fit perfectly with Rockstar's humor. * In the GTA Clone video game Saint's Row 2, there is a fast food chain called Phuc Mi Phuc Yue which sells "Sum Yung Guy" as well as "Sum Old Guy" as food items, although it is suggested this refers to cannibalism rather than a sexual reference. Navigation }} de:Sum Yung Gai es:Sum Yung Gai pl:Sum Yung Gai Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Restaurants Category:Traditional Restaurants Category:Asian Restaurants Category:Restaurants in GTA IV Category:Restaurants in GTA Chinatown Wars